Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (i.e., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. These secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Such bonus awards are factored or calculated in when determining the overall paytable for the gaming machine. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are often activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game of the gaming machine. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on a payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game on that gaming device. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game. In other words, obtaining a bonus event and a bonus award in the bonus event is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players.
It is also exciting for players to win free games or free spins. Certain gaming machines provide players with a designated number of free spins upon a triggering event. When a player wins a plurality of free spins, there is a time period where the player is playing the free spins and is not placing any wagers.